


Reaching for my Heaven

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [13]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, just maybe - Freeform, kind angsty, little bit sad, wendy dreams, wendy is hopeful, will get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy never shuts her window. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for my Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

The window was never shut, not for a moment. Wendy made sure that it was flung open as wide as it could be. And each night she’d sit clinging to the window frame, her head stuck out, eyes fervently searching for a glimpse of green, a flash of fairy. 

Wendy Darling was a lady, quiet and reserved. Society thought her to be perfection and was sought after by many suitors but a nice husband was not what Wendy dreamed of. Not anymore. The family and husband that her parents had in mind was not the same that she held.

And so each night she’d fall asleep her hand outstretched towards the life she wished to have once more, dreaming of two mischievous gleaming green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
